Without You
by Violet Visage
Summary: Three-shot. Holly J and Sav have split up at graduation and are now at different schools. My take on how they feel now that they are apart. I changed the title it used to be I Realize I Can't Live Without You. I just think this is not such a mouth full.
1. Chapter 1

It was only supposed to be casual. So why do I feel so lonely? It was only supposed to be for fun. So why does it feel like my hearts been ripped out? Why do I have this longing that I need you by my side? Why do I feel like I can't live with out you?

Secretly, I know the answer to all of these questions. I just don't want to admit it. Because if I admit it, then it will be real. Your not here. Those words will fully sink in and I will be completely alone.

But I know I must come to terms with it eventually. So here goes nothing. I am in love with Sav Bandhari. He is like the Fish to my Ocean, the Trees to my Earth. This is why I can't live with out you. This is why I feel like i'm dying.

But your two hundred miles away from me. There is no way to be with you at this point. So I will have to find a way to deal. It will be one of the most difficult things I have ever done, but I have no choice. The thought of being without you kills me, and I only wonder one thing. Do you feel the same way?

* * *

** I know, kind of lame right? Well anyways, tell me what you think and maybe i'll post a few more chapters. Maybe i'll make it a little happier.**

**~Jojo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sav's POV. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I knew I was in love with you ever since what happened with Declan. I knew that it was way more than a casual relationship then. I knew I was going to be lost and lonely when we went out separate ways. But, I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. So I kept my mouth shut. Even though I knew I'd be dying inside.

God. I didn't know how right I was. Before you went I prepared myself for the misery. But it hit me harder than I ever expected. I'm barely scraping by without you. I know that the only way to fix this is to find some way to be with you, and believe me I would go after you. But I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way. Because if you did you would have told me.

But why would you anyway? I mean, you were the one who wanted a casual relationship. So your probably having tons of fun with Declan at Yale. I bet I haven't even crossed your mind. Your off living an exciting life, and I'm sitting here moping over you. I'm pathetic. I truly am.

* * *

**Okay so I am going to have one more chapter. But I can't decide what to do with it. Should I have them try to move on? Or should I reunite them? Im torn. So let's have a vote. Just review and tell me which ending you want. See ya.**

**~Jojo**


	3. Chapter 3

Holly J POV

"Holly J are you coming to class?" Calls my roommate Veronica.

"Yeah, just go ahead without me. I'll be there." I manage while trying to get all my materials in order.

"God. You are such a downer. Get out of the gutter." She says in her completely annoying nasal voice. I just roll my eyes.

As I'm getting ready to open the door, it opens from the outside pushing me and causing all of my books to fall array on the floor. That girl needs to learn to knock.

"Thanks Veronica. Now I'm going to be even later to class than usual." I mutter while picking up my books.

"Well, I'm not Veronica, but I'm sorry about the books." Says a nervous deep voice. I whip my head up to see none other than the person I've been heartbroken for. The one that I've been crying over for two months. The love of my life. Sav Bhandari.

I stand up slowly. Trying to make sure this isnt one of my cruel dreams.

"Uh, What are you d-doing here?" I stutter out. Wow. That was pathetic.

"I was, uh, I was just, you know. Coming to, uh, visit. That's okay right? You don't have any, uh, plans, do you?" He manages while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It almost looks as if he's scared that I'll reject his visit. As if. Pfft.

"No!" I practicly yell. "Uh, I mean no, I dont have any plans." I say completly forgetting about classes.

"Cool. Well, uh, can I come in then?" He asks, and I realize I'm still blocking the door way. I'm really stupid today.

"Oh, sorry." I shyly say, moving out of his way. He moves past me and plops down on the bed.

I stand there awkwardly. Not knowing what to say or do.

"Look, Holly J. I'm just going to get to the point, alright?" He begins aggressively. I just nod like a bobble head. "I love you, and I think we made a huge mistake separating. And I know that your probably having a great time here with Declan. But I'm having a horrible time without you. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I couldn't go through life not knowing if you feel the same way or not." He says all in one breath. I stand there, silent in shock.

Sav mistakes this as rejection and starts to leave. "I guess you have moved on." He says while making his way to the door.

I grab his arm before he can go any further. He looks down at my hand, then back up at me.

"I love you too." I say breathlessly. Before I can say anything else, he crashes his lips to mine.

* * *

**Okay, well that's the end of that. Not my best, I know. Oh, well. Anyways I just want to let you guys know that _Start Anew _is on hiatus. I just started writing a new Clare/Declan story, and I'm determined to make it the best I've ever written. So I'm putting _Start Anew_ on hold for now. Also I'm working on a new project. It's going to be interactive so that you guys will be a part of the whole story. So put me on your Author Alert, because that's coming soon. I'm psyched. You should be too!  
~Jojo**


	4. Epilogue

Wow, that was so long ago. Now that I look back on it, it seems crazy silly. Now that I am so sure in the knowlage that we have always been meant for eachother. I can't even beleive that I thought I would be fine without him. I could never survive without him.

And now I think about how we wouldn't have them if we had never seen eachother again. Charlotte, Jake, and Ivory. Our babys. There would be no life without them. It would have been such a momentous loss. We would have lost the one person we were supposed to be together forever with. The world would have lost these outstanding children. I don't know what I would have done without him.


End file.
